


I would always choose you

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 3 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2016, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Confessing your feelings is never easy.





	I would always choose you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Confessions.

Akaashi was amazing. He was kind, smart, a great volleyball player and had as much calmness as a saint. He was the only one who cloud put up with Bokuto on a daily basis – and said boy had a crush head over heals for him, Akaashi being one year under him did not count.

”Bokuto-san!” He heard Akaashi’s cry as the ball flew towards him. It was so fast Bokuto could only touch it with his fingers so the ball connected with the net before falling down. ”Sorry, it was too strong!” Akaashi apologized as Bokuto’s legs had connected to the ground after his jump.

”No, it was me who did not pay attention,” Bokuto said on a calm voice. Akaashi cocked his head. Any other day, after a mistake like that Bokuto-san would have turned into a depressed mess – he did not understand why was that day different.

Bokuto was watching Akaashi from the corner of his eyes. As the day of his graduation reared, he knew he should have done what he was planning to do from the start of his third year – he only had no idea how to. Being in love was not an easy thing. Bokuto knew that even if he was the sharpest knife in the drawer.

”Bokuto-san?” Bokuto blinked, seeing a quite worried Akaashi. Akaashi raised his hand and touched his forehead which sent shivers down on the older boys’ spine. ”You do not have fe-”

”I am fine!” Bokuto snapped, snatching Akaashi’s hand away. He did not mean to be rude, only had no idea how to behave with Akaashi in that moment. He turned around and walked out of the gym without looking back at the younger boy.

 

”Just tell him,” Kuroo said to his struggling friend through the phone while lying on his sofa. ”What would possibly go wrong?”

”I do not know, I can maybe lose my best friend,” Bokuto grumbled sarcastically.

”Bokuto, you hurt my feelings! I thought I was your best friend!”

”That is not the point!” Bokuto groaned slumping down to his bed.

”You take it too seriously. In my case-”

”You two have known each other since forever. You have to admit that it is a big advantage,” Bokuto interrupted his friend, earning a sigh.

”Look, Bokuto,” Kuroo started, his voice becoming serious, ”you have the best dynamic I have ever seen. If Akaashi would end up with someone, it must be you.”

 

On the next day, Bokuto and Akaashi were walking beside each other towards the gate. Akaashi was not angry with Bokuto, because ”Bokuto-san always has mood swings.” which made Bokuto fall in love with him even more.

Bokuto stopped, watching as Akaashi’s figure went further and further. Suddenly, Akaashi stopped as well and looked back at him. Bokuto took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes. He had a feeling that it could not turn out well.

”Akaashi,” Bokuto started, feeling nervousness creeping up on his spine, ”if I have to choose amongst all setters I know, I would always choose you!”

A few minutes of awkward silence came to them. Bokuto cracked one of his eyes open and saw a really confused Akaashi. He felt as the world turned upside down with him. He knew it was not a good-

”Thank you, Bokuto-san!” He heard Akaashi’s voice right in front of him. Bokuto opened his eyes and saw said boy with the gentlest expression on his face he had ever seen from him. Akaashi intertwined their fingers. ”This means a lot to me!”


End file.
